Un Voyage en 1492 !
by Hsihsifan
Summary: Un petit voyage au temps où Katherine était humaine ? Et pourquoi pas ! En tout cas, c'est dans cette époque où Elena Gilbert s'est malencontreusement et inexplicablement retrouvée ! Et de plus, avec un compagnon plus que surprenant ! Entre amour, danger et action, vous n'avez pas finit d'être servit ! :D [Rating M] On n'est jamais trop prudent ... :3
1. Chapter 1

Me revoiluuh avec une nouvelle fiction ! Enfin, pas si nouvelle que ça ! J'ai écris cette fiction, il y a quelques mois déjà, mais je n'estjamais eut le temps de la finir ! J'espère que les premiers chapitre vous plaira et que vous allez me donner la force de continuer où je m'étais arrêtée ! :D

Bonne Lecture, et n'hésitez pas à faire de longgg et beau Reviews, c'est ça qui me fait avancer :)

Bisous, H.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Un nouvelle environnement.

- « Miss Petrova ! »

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. Mon mal de tête de la veille c'était estompé.

J'étais dans une chambre au couleur chaude, dans un lit dur, les draps étaient en soie. Cet endroit m'était inconnu.

- Miss Petrova ?! Tout va bien ? Puis-je entrer ?

C'était une voix de femme. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement, laissant apparaître une femme d'environ 40 ans, tenant une bougie à la main, au regard inquiet.

- Vous allez bien Miss Petrova ?

Pourquoi m'appelait-elle comme ça ? En y réfléchissant, le décor de la chambre m'était étranger. Des meubles de bois ancien, des bougies pour éclairer la pièce et la femme en face de moi était habillé en robe d'époque... Cette dernière s'approcha du lit.

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais le Seigneur organise une soirée ce soir, et vous y êtes invitez, étant donné que vous venez d'une famille noble de Bulgarie.  
- Euh...

Je fronçais les sourcils. Une soirée, un seigneur ? Mais de quoi me parlait-elle ? Mon silence devait en dire gros, car elle me demanda :

- Vous allez bien Miss Petrova ? Je vous sens... frustrée.

J'avais 2 solutions : Lui dire que je n'étais pas « Miss Petrova » ou bien jouer le jeu. J'optais pour la deuxième solution. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus rassurant.

- Je vais bien... Je vais aller me préparer pour cette soirée.

Elle acquiesça sans être pour autant rassurer. Après mure réflexion, elle sortit sans dire mot.  
Je remis mes idées en place. Si j'avais bien compris... J'étais apparemment retournée vers les années 1400-1500 et on m'appelait par le vrai nom de famille de Katherine !  
Je regardai la chambre où je me trouvais. Une maquilleuse était placé dans le coin de la pièce et une armoire blanc cassée était de l'autre côté, contre le mur. Je m'avançai vers cette dernière, puis l'ouvris. Je retenue un cri d'exclamation. L'armoire était rempli de robes, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Vert foncé, beige cassé, bleu ciel... pleins de robes d'époque aux couleurs magnifiques me sautaient aux yeux. J'allais prendre la robe bleue ciel, quand une autre dame rentra dans la chambre.

- Bonjour Miss Petrova, voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Elle répéta la phrase, en étant toujours aussi polie.

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous préparer ?  
- Oh !... Euh... Oui, merci...

Elle me fit une révérence tout en s'excusant.

- Toutes mes excuses, Miss Petrova. Je ne me suis guère présenter à vous. Je suis Alice Wilson. Je remplacerais Odile Bequer, votre ancienne dame de compagnie.  
- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Elen... Katerina...  
- Bien madame.

Elle me dit ensuite de m'asseoir sur la chaise, en face de la maquilleuse. Alice m'aida à m'être mon corset, le serrant au maximum. Ensuite, elle me donna une robe rouge foncé.  
Après m'être habillée, Alice me coiffa. Elle commença par me les bouclées, mais pas avec un fer à friser évidemment... Quand je me regardais dans le miroir, ça faisait très... Katherine... Je chassai cette pensée sur le champ. Après trois quarts d'heure de « pomponneries », j'étais fin prête. Je sortis de « ma » chambre, derrière Alice. Elle m'emmena dans un grand salon, où plusieurs personnes y manifestaient. Alice s'éclipsa à l'arrivée d'un homme, que je reconnu, s'approcha de moi. Il se baissa, pour me baiser la main... C'était Trevor... Celui qui m'avait kidnappé quelques mois auparavant.

- Katherina.

Je lui fis une révérence... Il faudrait que je m'entraîne parce que là... Heureusement, Trevor ne remarqua rien. Il me fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Venez, je vais vous présenter quelques personnes qui seront ravis de faire votre connaissance.

Je le suivis, en essayant de marcher avec grâce. Il m'emmena auprès de quelques hommes. John Cole, Carter Bildt... j'oubliais leurs noms au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait. Un homme vint dire quelques choses à l'oreille de Trevor, qui hocha légèrement la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Veuillez-bien m'excusez Katerina, mais je vais devoir me retirer.

J'hochai la tête, signe qu'il pouvait disposer. Il partit de la pièce, suivit de ses amis. Pendant ce temps, je longeais la grande salle, observant le décor. Sur la table centrale, il y avait des fruits de toutes sortent. Je pris une cerise et l'as mis à la bouche. Après l'avoir fini, je regardais où je pouvais mettre le noyau de la cerise. Par chance, il y avait une grande cheminée qui éclairait une grande partie de la pièce. J'y jetais le noyau de cerise dedans... Après avoir contemplée les flammes, je me retournai, mais failli percuter quelqu'un. Je relevai la tête pour m'excuser de ma maladresse. J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne parvenait à y sortir. Je n'en crue pas mes yeux... C'était...


	2. Chapter 2

Salute :D VOilà le 2nd chapitre !

Biz, Alice H.

* * *

... Mais... c'est impossible...! Que faisait-il là ? Question totalement débile, puisque, moi, je me retrouve bien dans ce pétrin...  
Il me regardait avec son air amusé.

- Toutes mes excuses. Je suis vraiment maladroit !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mais pourquoi me disait-il ça ? Me prenez-t-il pour Katherine ? Probablement, car il enchaîna.

- Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore.

Je levai légèrement les yeux au ciel. C'était si bizarre de le voir parler avec le langage courtois de l'époque... Je baissai la voix.

- Damon, c'est moi, Elena.

En voyant son expression, je savais qu'il était très surpris. Il se rapprochait légèrement de moi.

- Depuis quand tu es... là ? dit-il en montrant la pièce d'un revers de la main.  
- Euh... Depuis à peu près 1 heure... et toi ?  
- Pareil.

Je le regardais de la tête aux pieds. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et une veste marron qui couvrait une salopette blanche, aux bretelles en cuire.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Je crois que j'allais regretter mes paroles, car il sourit avec malice.

- On improvise.

Je soupirai. Ce « plan » allait très, très mal finir... Mais que peut-on faire dans ses moments-là ? ... Improviser.  
Je m'emparai de son bras. Il tourna la tête vers moi, ne comprenant pas.

- Tu fais quoi là ?  
- J'improvise...

Il hocha la tête, avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire...

_Eclipse de toute la journée :_

Il devait être dans les environs de 20h00. J'avais passé plus au moins toute la journée en compagnie de Damon. Ça m'a rappelée un peu notre virer à Atlanta, mais dans un autre « monde ».  
Alice me recoiffait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle me reboucla les cheveux, puis me les ramena vers l'arrière, en mettant quelques barrettes discrète pour que ça tienne. Elle me mit ensuite une sorte de poudre sur mon visage, rendant mon teint plus brillant. Pendant ce temps, je me contemplai dans le miroir. Ma coupe de cheveux était lourde à porter, mais était magnifique. Ma robe, parfaitement lissée, me faisait une ligne parfaite. Mes pantoufles confortables étaient cachées sous ma longue robe rouge. Je sortis de la chambre, toujours suivit d'Alice, dans sa belle robe noir.  
Je descendis les marches du porche, me retrouvant totalement dehors. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait Trevor et un autre homme. Ils discutaient énergiquement, et je pus entendre quelques mots de leur conversation : « nouveau », « héberger » ou encore... « Salvatore ». Pourquoi Trevor et cet homme parlaient-ils de Damon ?  
Puis les mots de Damon plus tôt dans la journée me revinrent : « Je demanderais à ton cher ami, Trevor, de m'héberger dans son manoir. J'aurais au moins quelque part pour dormir... »  
La voix de Trevor me sortit de mes pensées.

- Miss Katerina.

Je me tournai vers lui, en lui souriant. Il enchaîna.

- Je suis venu vous informez qu'il y aura un nouveau dans mon manoir.  
- Vraiment ? Qui cela peut-il être ?  
- Il se nomme Mr. Salvatore. Un homme issu d'une famille Italienne. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange guère Katerina ?  
- Non, en aucun cas. Je serai très ravie, au contraire. Il me tarde de le rencontrer.

Un carrosse se garait devant nous et la portière s'ouvrit. Trevor me laissa passer.

- Après vous, très chère.  
- Merci. Dis-je en montant dans l'engin.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Après quelques minutes interminables, le carrosse s'arrêta devant un immense château.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Bonne Lecture ! Merci pour les Reviews

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le bal d'anniversaire. (Partie 1)

L'intérieur du château était vraiment magnifique. Des dizaines de chandelles allumées étaient posées sur les tables, qui servaient à éclairées la grande salle. Trevor s'excusa et partis. Je regardais les alentour, et vis que des centaines de personnes étaient présente. Puis je me rappelle des paroles de Katherine, quand elle m'avait raconté une partie de son histoire, qu'elle avait rencontrée Elijah et Klaus, dans un bal d'anniversaire, consacré à Klaus. Je longeais la grande salle. Puis je remarquais qu'Alice me suivais toujours. Je lui dis qu'elle pouvait disposer. Pendant ce temps, je cherchais Damon du regard, mais ne le vit pas. Je me dirigeais vers le buffet, et pris une prune, que je mangeais. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautai, et me retourna et me trouva nez à nez avec... Trevor et... Elijah. Ce dernier s'exclama :

- Oh mon dieu... !

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Excusez-moi ?  
- ... Eum, veuillez m'excusez, c'est que vous me rappelez quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

Trevor prit la parole :

- Katerina, je vous présente Lord Elijah.

Je lui fis une révérence, comme c'était la tradition à cette époque.

- Oh, enchantée Lord Elijah.

Elijah prit ma main et me déposait un délicat baiser.

- C'est un plaisir, Katerina. Appelez-moi juste Elijah.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Trevor était parti, par politesse. Elijah m'invitai à prendre un verre, je le suivis.

- D'où venez-vous Katerina ?  
- De Bulgarie.

C'était venu instinctivement. Je commençais à rentrer dans le « jeu ». Enfin, j'improvisais quoi. Je me tournais vers Elijah, qui regardait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suivis son regard, et me figea... J'avais complètement oubliée ! Elijah se tournait vers moi en disant.

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon cher frère.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive. Je prends une grande inspiration et me lances... dans la gueule du loup. Klaus était devant moi, me regardant avec une expression... indescriptible. Je lui fis une de mes plus belles révérences. Il prit ma main, et y déposa un baiser, comme son frère l'avait fait auparavant. Quels gentlemans !

- Je vous présente Lord Niklaus.  
- Mon père m'a nommé Niklaus, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi juste Klaus.  
- Katerina vient de Bulgarie.

Klaus dit un truc en Bulgarie, mais je ne comprenais rien... J'étais bien embarrassée là. Je me contentai de sourire.

-Elijah, veux-tu bien nous laisser.

- Oui, bien sur.

Elijah partit dans la pièce d'à côté. Klaus marchais le long d'une table, donc je le suivis. - Dites-moi, Katerina, pourquoi êtes-vous venue en Angleterre ?

- Eum... C'est une assez longue histoire, à vrai dire... - Et bien, peut-être pourriez-vous me la conter un autre jour ?

- Oui, bien sur. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il voulait me revoir ?

Je soupirai discrètement. Je regardai les personne dans la salle et vis Damon entrer dans le château, habillé avec des habits d'époque, noirs. Il me vit, et vint vers moi, mais s'arrêta net, quand il vit Klaus à mes côtés. Il fronça les sourcils. Klaus me tendit un verre de vin, que je pris en le remerciant. Je gardai un œil sur Damon et vit qu'il se rapprochait de nous petit à petit, puis il vint directement vers nous, après avoir bien planifié son « plan ». Il fit comme si on ne se connaissait pas puis entama la conversation.

- Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Miss Petrova ?  
- Oui, Katerina Petrova en personne. Vous êtes ?  
- Damon Salvatore.  
- Ah oui Trevor m'a parlé de vous. Enchantée Mr. Savlatore. Et appelez-moi juste Katerina.

Il se contenta d'afficher son sourire au coin. Je remarquais que Klaus était resté à côté, regardant la scène de près, qui d'ailleurs, avait bien marchée si je puis-je dire. Je me tournai ensuite vers Klaus.

- Klaus, voici Damon Salvatore, il viendra vivre au manoir de Trevor.

Klaus tendit sa main et Damon la serra. Klaus retira sa main en souriant. Une musique de bal démarra. Damon et Klaus se tournaient vers moi en disant en même temps.

Klaus : Katerina, voulez-vous bien me faire l'honneur de danser avec moi ?  
Damon : M'accorderez-vous cette danse, ...Katerina ?

Je les regardai à tour de rôle. J'étais vraiment embarrassée et gênée. Je réfléchis un instant, si je refusais à Klaus, il se poserait des questions, et puis mieux vaut jouer le jeu. Et Damon... il me pardonnera bien pour ça. Je me tournai vers Damon.

- Excusez-moi Mr. Salvatore, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Klaus sourit, triomphant à l'intérieur de lui et me tendit son bras, que je pris. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la « piste » de danse, où plusieurs personnes y dansaient déjà. Il posait une main dans mon dos, et l'autre serrait la mienne. Nous commencions à danser, se regardant dans les yeux.

* * *

Voilà, terminé ! A bientôt ! et merci !

PS : N'hésitez pas à reviewer :3

-Alice H.


End file.
